Mutant X Fanfiction: The New Young
by Narek
Summary: A new load of new mutants and secret about Genomex


The New Young

Mutant X Fanfiction

The street was crowded as Brennan and Emma made their way back to the double helix to head back to Sanctuary. They were on their way when they heard yells coming from behind them.

"Stop that girl!" a man yelled. When they turned around they saw a grocer, a cop and a young girl no older than sixteen, running from them. She was hanging onto a bag that looked as if it were filled with food. Brennan and Emma watched as the girl tried to run away from the cop. She fought him off with remarkable skill and after the cop was out, the girl did. Just as she ran away, she stopped, dropped the bag, and looked directly at Brennan and Emma. Just then a bus passed between them and the girl. When it passed, instead of a girl, there was a German Shepard dog. This dog picked up the bag and ran away. Brennan and Emma looked at each other, shocked.

"Adam," Emma said.

"Adam," Brennan replied and they both ran toward the helix.

When they arrived back at Sanctuary, they found Adam along with Jesse and Shalimar in the lab. They then explained what had happened and what they had seen. Upon hearing that, Adam thought about awhile.

"She could either be a shape shifter or a perception distorter," Adam said.

"Have you heard about any type of new mutant like this before?" Jesse asked.

"I've heard rumors, but I didn't see anything like it before," Adam replied.

"Why?" Shalimar asked.

"Yeah, I though you knew about all the different new mutants there are," Brennan replied.

"The main ones, yes, but there were secret projects going on all the time, that even I didn't know about," Adam replied.

"What do you mean, secret projects," Emma asked.

"Well Eckhart, for example went behind my back and experimented on new mutants all the time."

"So this girl could be one of those secret projects," Emma replied.

"Yes," Adam replied and then he looked at Emma with concern, "did you get a hit off of her?"

"That's what's weird, I felt nothing from her. I should have gotten something, but I didn't."

"How about you go back and see if you can find out where she went. Shalimar, you go especially and if you track her report back before you do anything rash," Adam replied. Shalimar, Brennan and Emma headed out and Jesse and Adam stayed behind to report on their progress, using Sanctuary computers.

Genetic Security Agency, agent, Hilton entered Mason Eckhart's office at Genomex. Upon entering, he saw Eckhart at his office. He stood in front of it until he spoke first.

"You said you found another new mutant," Eckhart replied, in his droll tone.

"Yes, sir, it was human one moment and another moment she was a dog." Right then, Eckhart looked up.

"What kind of dog?" he asked earnestly.

"German Shepard I think," he replied. Eckhart then thought for awhile and stood up.

"I want you to use whatever means necessary to find this girl and I mean anything, now go," Eckhart replied and Hilton nodded and left. After he was gone, Eckhart turned to face his glass window behind him.

"Skye," he whispered.

Later, Brennan, Shalimar and Emma were back at the scene. Shalimar looked around and then her eyes went feral and she could see what no one else could. On the ground she saw two footprints with a dirt mark attached to them. She told Adam and he said to bring a sample of it back to Sanctuary so he could analyze the substance.

Once back at Sanctuary, Adam analyzed the substance. He found that it was from a burned sulfur, only found in old warehouses. Adam told Jesse to search for old warehouses that were burned down. He found two and then he told him to see which one held sulfur or anything made of sulfur when it burned down. After awhile, he found it. The warehouse was an old shipping and packing plant that burned down. It was known to have shipped sulfur products. It was located in the Losan district, so they all decided to head there.

Upon arriving they didn't see anything suspicious. They then went inside, but they separated, with Adam, Emma and Jesse in one group and Brennan and Shalimar in another. Once they were inside, it was clear and quiet. They then pressed on and when they did, they heard small noises. They looked around, but then they found themselves surrounded by teens and younger kids. Some of them showed their new mutant powers out right. One boy ignited fire from his hand and a girl did as Brennan and shot out electricity.

"We just want to talk," Adam said. No one answered, until a man's voice came from behind the teens.

"Adam Kane, is that you?" Then a man a little older than Adam stepped out from behind the teens who separated as he came out. Adam took one look at this man and looked taken back.

"Sirius Mitchell, I never thought I'd see you again," Adam replied.

"Neither did I my friend . . .neither did I." Adam then walked up to him and they shook hands.

"So, what is all this?" Adam asked.

"How about we go somewhere and talk about old times and new problems," Sirius replied and then Adam looked around.

"I have two more people here," Adam replied and then Sirius looked over Adam's shoulder.

"You mean them," he said and Adam looked over his shoulder. He saw Brennan and Shalimar being brought over by a gang of teens. Adam then looked at Sirius, who just smiled.

"No one comes in here without us knowing," Sirius replied and then he led the team away, after telling the teens to go back to what they were doing. He led them through the factory to an elevator all the while, talking to Adam and the others.

"So, you have an organization going on here," Adam replied.

"I wouldn't call it an organization, these kids are mostly runaways or orphans who I take in and teach to take care of themselves and survive in the world. Then when they're ready I do whatever I can to help them get jobs or whatever they want to do," Sirius explained as he led them off the elevator that had gone down several floors. When it opened, they saw a very big underground area with different rooms. All age teens were there either studying books or in a self-defense or karate class. As they walked through, many of the kids would see them and either wave to Sirius and say hi or just nod to him.

"This is our operation, what do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Where do all these kids sleep?" Emma asked.

"Well this underground campus goes on for about three miles and there are dorms, exercise areas and food areas, so we have everything we need."

"Everything you need," Shalimar replied.

"Well sometimes we don't, but we manage the best we can," Sirius replied.

"We all do the best we can," Adam replied.

"Now, to the more pressing matters, how did you find us?" Sirius asked.

"We followed a girl, who apparently turned into a dog," Emma replied and Sirius nodded.

"Who is she, do you know?" Adam asked. He didn't answer because just then they reached a door that had Sirius's name on it.

"We can talk in here and your friends can go and survey more," Sirius replied and then a girl came up to them.

"You called for me?" she asked.

"Yes, Lena, could you show Mutant X around while I talk to Mr. Kane," Sirius replied.

"Of course," Lena replied and then she motioned for them to follow her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay," Emma replied.

"If you insist," Sirius replied and then they went their separate ways.

When Adam and Emma entered Sirius' office, they saw a normal office. There were a desk with a laptop on it and many papers. There was also two chairs and a small sofa. Sirius went and sat behind his desk, while Adam and Emma took the seats in the front of the desk.

"So, you want to know about Skye, do you?" Sirius replied.

"Is that her name," Adam replied.

"Well officially, and never say it around her, she was project 54 in the GSA secret unit," Sirius replied and after a few moments of silence, Emma spoke up.

"Can you tell us more about this secret unit?" she asked.

"Mason was the head of it and there were infinitely many of these units, but in Skye's case, before she was born her DNA was extended and flexed so that it could fit many other DNA strands inside her own," Sirius explained.

"That just seems like the experiments done to us before we were born, but it seems there is something more," Emma replied.

"What makes special units different from normal new mutants is that they are bred under controlled circumstances," Adam replied.

"What kind of controlled circumstances?" Emma asked.

"The parents are picked for their own DNA, so when the child is conceived it is easier to manipulate. There are then the genetic changes that are done to them. After the child is born, the parents are sent away never to see the child again. The child, Skye in this case, is a shape shifter because of her extended DNA. She was taken away from her parents and put into a room where she could be isolated and observed. Over the years, they manipulated her DNA even more, such as when she was five, in order for her to absorb other DNA, so that she could shape shift into them, they made her hands the conductor. Thus, all she had to do was touch someone and the pores in her hands would take out a sample of DNA that would be incorporated into her own," Sirius replied.

"How did they accomplish this?" Adam asked.

"Well I don't know all the details, because Skye doesn't like to talk about it and I don't force her," Sirius replied.

"If they kept her under lock and key, how did she get out?" Emma asked.

"It took her a long time and she was about twelve when she shape shifted into her favorite guise, the German Shepard, and left the complex where she was being held," Sirius replied.

"How much guard was she under?" Adam asked.

"They never expected her to try and escape, but they underestimated her will, so they didn't have as much guard, although it also could be attributed to the amount of German Shepard dogs they had there as guard dogs," Sirius replied.

"Could we meet her?" Adam asked.

"I don't see why not," Sirius replied and they all stood up.

"One more thing," Emma replied and Sirius looked at her, "I'm a telempath and when I first saw her I didn't even get a remote hit from her, do you know why that is?"

"Well, that would probably be due to all the different personalities she has inside her head. She keeps them in check most of the time and she keeps them suppressed so that she doesn't show anything, telepathy or telempathy wise" Sirius replied.

"Different personalities?" Adam asked.

"Well it was found out later that when Skye absorbs someone's DNA, she absorbs a piece of them. There are many consequences to this and one of them is what you mentioned before, with not being able to read her. Then there is the fact that her mind never shuts off, so she hardly sleeps and she is constantly on the move. In simpler words, she has constant voices in her head, she's not one person per say, she's many." When Sirius finished, Emma thought about that a lot and wondered what she could do for her, if anything.

They then left his office and met with Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse. Together they headed deeper down into the complex. Sirius explained that Skye preferred to live far away from people, since she liked to be alone. Sirius also told them she hardly ever went out, since the GSA were constantly searching for her even more than other new mutants. Jesse asked why she went out now and Sirius said to ask her themselves, since a lot of what she does is a mystery even to him. It was at that time, they reached a door that Sirius opened. Inside was a big room that upon first glance, was a teenager's room. It had posters, a desk with all sorts of notebooks on it, a bed and a dresser. There was loud rock music coming from the stereo on the dresser. In another end of the room were two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was sitting in a chair, while the girl, Skye, was working out on a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Skye was wearing padded tape around her hands with a t-shirt and wind pants and she sweating profusely. They were both talking, but once they saw them enter, they stopped. The boy then flicked his wrist and the stereo switched off. He stood up, but the girl didn't stop at the punching bag.

"Skye, Julian, this is Mutant X," Sirius replied and Julian said hi, but Skye didn't say anything, so they all looked to her.

"Skye," Sirius said and then she stopped, looked to them, while taking off her tape.

"Are we supposed to be impressed," Skye replied.

"Skye, be nice," Julian replied sarcastically.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We just wanted to meet you," Adam replied and then Skye looked at him hard and then a dawning came over her face.

"You're Adam Kane?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied and then she laughed before she looked at Sirius.

"You took a big risk letting him in here," she replied.

"Why?" Shalimar asked.

"Well, we have a lot of personalities, mine included, that would kill him where he stood for what he did to us," Skye replied.

"We?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, well after we absorbed more than one personality we just figured to say we instead of I because that is what we are, which is many," Skye replied.

"That must be hard to keep straight," Emma replied.

"You must be the telempath," Skye replied.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well we see you look at us as if trying to get a hit off of us and can't and since we knew Mutant X had a telempath on their team, we just assumed."

"As you can see, she's very perceptive," Sirius replied. Skye then replied that she had to take a shower, so they all went back to the surface. Skye joined them an hour later, wearing black stretch pants, black knee tall boots, a black tank top and a black leather coat. They got to talking about what happened to Skye at the GSA much to her chagrin. Later, an alarm sounded and everyone looked at it. Adam asked what it was and Sirius told them it was the perimeter defense. They then looked at some surveillance cameras and saw many GSA agents coming for them. Sirius ordered the youngest kids to get in the bottom levels and he told the others to activate the perimeter defenses. The defenses activated and those took out a lot of the agents, but some were new mutants and they got past them. The ones who got in took on Mutant X and the other able new mutants. Some were powerful and there were only a few able new mutants from Sirius's bunch that could match them. One particular new mutant on the GSA team could deflect power, so he was able to push them back. Adam and Sirius were fighting their best against the agents, but it was Emma who first noticed where the deflector was heading, with the other GSA agents. Emma called out to Adam and Sirius but it was too late and they were grabbed by two new mutants. One created a blue electrical flame and pointed it at Sirius and the other created a red electrical flame and pointed it at Adam. Eckhart then came forward and said he would order them dead if Skye didn't turn herself over. There were lots of silence, but then a German Shepard dog broke through two people and bared its fangs at Eckhart.

"Oh don't be like that, Skye," he said, smiling. Skye then transformed back into her human form and stood before Eckhart, defiantly. They stood staring at each other, until Skye looked to Sirius and Adam.

"We'll go with you only if you let them go right now," Skye replied. He agreed and the two agents came and led her away, while everyone else had no choice but to sit there and do nothing. Eckhart followed her out and so did the others. The last two who left were the ones holding Sirius and Adam. After they were gone they tried to see if they could follow them, but they were already gone.

After they left Sirius and the others, Skye found herself again alone in a big blank white room. She seemed to have been there when Eckhart came in with the two new mutants who had held Adam and Sirius before. Eckhart and Skye then talked about the past and how glad Eckhart was that she was back under his thumb.

"We'll never work for you again," Skye snapped.

"Oh, I have something that will change your mind," he replied and then the two agents brought in a chair with instruments attached to it. Skye then looked at it and grimaced, which Eckhart smiled at.

Back at the factory, Adam, Sirius and everyone else were working on a plan to get Skye back. They decided to do what Eckhart wouldn't expect and hit them from the ground up. They got the schematics that Mutant X had gotten a long time ago, of the GSA. They studied it and then decided who would go. It was decided that everyone from Mutant X, Sirius, Julian and a guy named Parker who could become invisible because he could manipulate light, would be the ones to go and hit the GSA.

When they arrived, Julian showed his amazing talents and made a big enough tunnel for them all to go through. Sirius told them this was how they built the underground so fast. It took them awhile, but they did get where they need to be. They found themselves, when they came back up, in one of the labs. Once there, Emma used her powers to locate Skye and when she did she told them she was in great pain. Hearing this, they went to get her, quickly. While on their way they came into much resistance, but with Mutant X and the others combined strengths they did get through. When they did arrive outside the door where Skye was, they met one new mutant who was the one who shot out the blue flame. He was standing just outside the door, guarding it. He saw them and conjured his flame, but it was Brennan who stepped forward. He used his electricity and they fired at each other with a force that caused an explosion. The GS agent was hit with the most force and he was blown backwards, which knocked him out. They then all walked past him and into the room. What they saw shocked and angered them. Skye was alone in a white room attached to a chair. Attached to Skye's forehead were electrodes. There was also a needle in her forearm, drawing her blood into a table on the chair's side. Skye herself was barely conscious. Sirius grimaced and went to her. He took off all the electrodes and ripped out the needle. He then took off the straps and she fell into his arms. After she was removed from the chair, she slowly opened her eyes and mumbled his name.

"Don't worry, Skye, you're going to be okay," Sirius replied as he got her out of the chair and took her into his arms. He then followed everyone else and they were almost home free, until they came up against a group of GS agents with Eckhart on the lead.

"Stop right there, you're not leaving with her," Eckhart said.

"Don't bet on it," Sirius replied and everyone came forward and stood up to them. Mutant X and the others were the last to attack. They did take the upper hand for a little while, but then they started to fail against the GSA agents. Skye at that moment woke up enough to stand on her own and she closed her eyes. Emma sensed something going on, so she turned to Skye. Brennan noticed and asked her what was going on and she told him she sensed something big going on in Skye's emotions. They watched as Skye conjured a large ball of energy. They all stopped to watch and Mutant X looked to Eckhart, who amazingly looked scared.

"You wouldn't," he said, still looking at Skye.

"If push comes to shove," she replied. As the energy ball got bigger, Eckhart told his people to back down. Skye then decreased the ball until it was smaller, yet it was still there. They all took that time to leave, but Skye and Sirius were the last ones out. Just before Skye was about to leave she stopped at Eckhart and looked at him angrily.

"If you ever come after us or any of the others again we will kill you and there is nothing anyone can do to stop us," she replied. She then held up the ball in front of Eckhart's face and distinguished it before leaving.

They all later went to the Double Helix and took off. While they headed back to the factory, Emma had to ask what Skye had done. When Skye didn't answer Sirius decided to explain it.

"Skye has the ability to channel all the powers of every new mutant that she had ever absorbed and create the energy ball you saw."

"So, I guess, with all those powers and energy she could have leveled the GSA and everything in it," Shalimar replied. They all looked at Skye, but she didn't look any of them in the eye. They all just assumed that having to be pushed to that was hard for her. They all then went back to what they were doing and didn't ask any more questions.

Whey they all finally arrived back at the factory, they got out. They said their goodbyes to each other. Adam and Sirius told each other that now that they found each other they should keep in touch and be able to help each other. Emma went to Skye and told her that if she ever needed help in controlling all the voices in her head, she would on there. After all, she knew what it was like to have powers that came with repercussions. Skye said that she might just as well take her up on that offer. With that, Mutant X said the rest of their goodbyes and got in the Double Helix and watched as the factory shrank into the distance.


End file.
